


Lost in Paradise

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Party, S01E04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Amelia follows Violet into hell.





	Lost in Paradise

Eyes boggling, Amelia puts on the mask Violet gave her and follows her into hell. The two anonymous sinners walk amongst the revelry. Amelia gasps and gapes at what she sees: men with loosened shirts, liquor being tipped down throats, harlots in all states of undress, making her blush. She doesn’t know where to look.

Violet pushes a bottle of gin into her hands, grinning. “Go on, feast your eyes. Are you hungry? There’s food.”

Amelia nods, unable to speak. She wonders what her mother would think of all this, but she doesn’t have to wonder very hard, as her mother’s preaching rings in her ears. She stands rooted to the spot, holding the gin, while Violet goes off to get them something to eat. She watches the harlots enticing the men into sin. They don’t need to do much, for the men are all here to be seduced.

Violet is gone a long time, and Amelia wonders if she’s abandoned her in favour of picking up a few new clients. She raises the bottle of gin to her lips and remembers she’s wearing a full mask just in time. She slips the mask up onto her head before taking a sip of the clear liquor that looks like water but smells and tastes nothing like it. She coughs as it slides down her throat. Her eyes water, but she pauses when a pleasant tingling starts in her stomach and her cheeks grow warm. She takes another sip.

“There you are,” says Violet from behind her, returning with a plate heaped with food. “I was hoping you’d not gone far.” She holds out the plate. “Have some.”

Amelia picks up something she doesn’t even recognise, and bites into it. Unfamiliar but tasty flavours explode in her mouth, and Violet chuckles at her, taking some for herself.

“Don’t eat like this at home, do you?”

“No,” Amelia answers around her mouthful of food. “It’s delicious.”

Violet winks. “Wait until you try the gin.” She nods at the bottle in Amelia’s hand.

Amelia blushes. “I already did,” she admits. “Twice.”

Violet laughs, and grabs the bottle. “Then I need to catch up with you.” She takes one swig, then another. “Come on, let’s go upstairs. I’ll show you round Mrs Wells’s place.”

Again, Amelia wonders what her mother would think of her being inside Mrs Wells’s new house when she tried to prevent the move from happening. But Violet takes her hand to lead her upstairs, and she stops thinking of anything other than the feel of Violet’s skin against hers.

Violet takes her on a tour of the Greek Street house, and they end up on their own in a tiny upstairs room. Undisturbed, they eat oysters and drink gin and tell each other about their lives. Violet looks at her with gentle and bright brown eyes and makes her feel special. No-one has made her feel like this before; she doesn't know what to think. The one thing she _is_ sure of is that this version of hell seems a lot like heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2017: ‘Amelia/Violet, sin’.


End file.
